drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Woody Allen
Allan Stewart Konigsberg (n. Nueva York, 1 de diciembre de 1935), conocido como Woody Allen, es un director, guionista y actor estadounidense ganador del premio Óscar en múltiples ocasiones. Es considerado como uno de los directores más respetados y prolíficos de la era moderna.[http://www.filmsite.org/directors.html Los más grandes directores y sus mejores películas], en www.filmsite.org (en inglés). Biografía Primeros años Nació el 1 de diciembre de 1935 en el barrio de Brooklyn, Nueva York con el nombre de Allan Stewart Konigsberg. Es considerado uno de los principales directores y guionistas cinematográficos contemporáneos. Proviene de una familia judía de orígenes ruso-austríacos, a la que el propio Allen define como «''burguesa, bien alimentada, bien vestida, e instalada en una cómoda casa''». Sus padres y su hermana también son neoyorquinos. Woody estudió hasta sus 8 años en una escuela hebrea, y después acudió a la escuela pública de Midwood High School. Durante su infancia aprendió a tocar el violín, posteriormente se convertiría en intérprete del clarinete (que toca con asiduidad en público, junto con una banda de jazz, The New Orleans Jazz Band), hecho que le ayudaría más tarde en la elección de las bandas sonoras de sus películas. Hasta 1997 esta actividad de intérprete musical tuvo lugar en el Michael's Pub de Nueva York, pero al cerrar este local sus puertas, pasó a tocar cada lunes en el Café Carlyle, en el hotel del mismo nombre, al que sólo falta los días en que su actividad como cineasta se lo impide. Allen recuerda así sus primeros años: «''Eran tiempos agitados, en parte debido a circunstancias económicas y en parte por la escasez de viviendas en tiempos de guerra. Mi familia siempre tenía que cargar con parientes. Constantemente había tíos y primos entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones y siempre nos estábamos mudando de casa''». Debido a que sus padres trabajaban, Allen estuvo al cuidado de niñeras desde el primer año de su vida. De un episodio con una de ellas se cree que proviene su aversión a los túneles largos y ascensores. Un día, cuando Allen tenía tres años, la niñera de turno se acercó a su cuna y después de envolverlo en una colcha le dijo: «''¿Ves? Ahora mismo podría ahogarte y lanzarte a la basura y nunca nadie sabría lo que ha pasado''»,pero la mujer no cumplió la amenaza y dejó al chico en la cuna. Su primer encuentro con el cine fue a la edad de tres años cuando su madre lo llevó a ver Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Fue tanta la emoción que le produjo ver cómo los personajes de la pantalla se movían, que corrió a la pantalla para tratar de tocarlos. A los cinco años se le observó el primer cambio de carácter, se convirtió en un niño solitario e introvertido. Se cree que la razón fue su ingreso a la escuela pública (escuela pública 99 de Brooklyn). Años más tarde Allen definió ese lugar como una escuela para maestros con trastornos emocionales. Su disgusto por la escuela no cambiaría al ingresar a la secundaria. Lo único en lo que le iba bien era en las redacciones escolares, en las cuales él siempre dejaba ver su humor. Por aquella época, se había vuelto un buen deportista. Aparte del béisbol (era seguidor de los Giants), le gustaba el boxeo, inclusive llegó a practicar para los Golden Gloves, pero sus padres no le dejaron participar. De su época adolescente comenta: «''Yo no quería ser Bogart, tampoco quería ser John Wayne. Yo sólo quería ser el capullo de la clase, quería ser ese chico con gafas que nunca consigue a la chica, pero que es divertido y cae bien a todo el mundo''». Inicios creativos Allen empezó su carrera como humorista a los 16 años, siempre asociado a otros humoristas. En 1957 se le concedió su primer premio Sylvana Award. A los 17 años tomaría la decisión de adoptar el seudónimo de Woody Allen. Comenzaría a trabajar individualmente, llegando a ejercer la tarea de director de sus espectáculos en la cadena de hoteles Borsch Belt de Nueva York, donde ya habían trabajado otros humoristas importantes como Jerry Lewis. En 1952, cuando se encontraba terminando la secundaria, comenzó a confeccionar chistes para enviarlos a algunos columnistas de los periódicos de su ciudad. El primero en usarlos fue Nick Kenny, columnista del Mirror. Poco después, Earl Wilson, el más leído del New York Post, también usaría algunos chistes de Allen. Inicialmente se publicaron de forma anónima, pero luego se publicaron con el seudónimo de Woody Allen. Con 17 años su nombre ya circulaba por diferentes agencias de relaciones públicas y sus chistes aparecían más en los periódicos. Gene Shefrin, un agente de prensa se interesó por éste joven a quien contrató para la agencia en la cual trabajaba. A finales de 1953, Allen ingresó en la Universidad de Nueva York, donde entre otras materias cursaba Producción cinematográfica. Pero no le interesaban mucho las clases, le gustaba más asistir a las proyecciones de películas que tenía la asignatura. Después de dejar de asistir a la mitad de las clases terminó su primer semestre en la universidad con pésimas calificaciones en varias materias. Se retiró sin iniciar el segundo semestre. Uno de los profesores le dijo alguna vez No eres material de universidad. Creo que tendrías que recibir ayuda psiquiátrica, porque me parece que no tendrás mucha suerte para encontrar trabajo. En parte tenía razón, Allen consiguió su primer psiquiatra en 1959 y seguiría acudiendo a uno por el resto de su vida. Su primer contrato lo logra en 1955 en el programa The Colgate Happy Hour, con una asignación de 175 dólares semanales. Actuó en numerosos locales, apareciendo ocasionalmente en programas de televisión, hasta que finalmente, y gracias a su talante e ingenio, tras una actuación en el local Blue Angel (en 1960), le ofrecieron la posibilidad de elaborar un guión y participar como actor en el filme What's new, Pussy Cat?. En ese año conoce a dos personas que posiblemente han sido las que más le han influido: sus agentes Jack Rollins y Charles Joffe. Su primera actuación en el Blue Angel fue gracias a una recomendación de Rollins. Ellos veían en Allen un excelente humorista, pero primero debían hacerle vencer su timidez. Esa noche de domingo en el Blue Angel fue un éxito, pero a pesar de eso, tuvieron que pasar dos años para que tuviera suficiente confianza y comenzara a improvisar saliéndose de los libretos que había preparado. Carrera cinematográfica En 1968 rueda su primera película (primera película completamente escrita y dirigida por él y en la que también actúa), Take the money and run. Al comienzo fue difícil encontrar una productora que financiara el proyecto (costaba dos millones de dólares), hasta que Palomar Pictures decidió apoyar el proyecto. Aunque la productora no estuvo muy contenta con el resultado final, la película resultó ser un éxito de público. Después de éste éxito, a Allen no le costó trabajo encontrar algún estudio que siguiera pagando sus películas, en 1970 firma un contrato con United Artists (productora creada por Charles Chaplin), comenzaría a rodar su segunda película Bananas. El contrato con United Artists lo comprometía para rodar tres películas, el estudio le otorgó a Woody Allen total control sobre la producción de las películas, algo que era muy poco usual para cualquier director joven de la época (en aquella época ni siquiera Scorsese, Coppola o Mazursky tenían privilegios como este). En 1977, tras filmar Sleeper (1973) y Love and Death (1975), Allen realiza la película con la cual obtendría su primer premio Óscar: Annie Hall. A partir de ese momento, Allen alcanza el éxito como director y guionista y también como actor, con la realización de películas ambientadas principalmente en su querida Manhattan, siendo uno de los primeros directores americanos en reivindicar a cineastas europeos como Ingmar Bergman. En 1979 realiza la película que lo consagraría como director, Manhattan; filmada en blanco y negro, con largas e imponentes tomas de la ciudad de Manhattan es considerada como un clásico de la historia del cine. Ha sido nominado varias veces al Óscar y en 1977 recibió el premio como mejor director por su película Annie Hall, pero no acudió a la entrega alegando que se había olvidado de la ceremonia (se había quedado tocando el clarinete ese día), Diane Keaton obtuvo un premio Óscar como mejor actriz por ésta película. (Asturias, España).]] Este incidente con los Óscar no sirvió precisamente para aumentar su escasa popularidad en los Estados Unidos. Varias veces ha declarado que, si no fuese por su acogida en Europa, le resultaría imposible continuar filmando. En 2002 recibe el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes. Desde entonces tiene una estatua en su honor en el centro de Oviedo. Sus últimas películas (2005 – 2006) han sido filmadas en Europa, recibiendo, como ya ha sido una constante, la aclamación de la crítica, especialmente la francesa. En el verano de 2007 rodó una película en Barcelona, Oviedo , Avilés y La Felguera donde participaron interpretes como Scarlett Johansson, Penélope Cruz o Javier Bardem. La producción estuvo a cargo de Mediapro. El director de fotografía fue el ganador de numerosos goyas, Javier Aguirresarobe. Cuando actúa en una película, su actor de doblaje al español es Joan Pera, al cual le ha ofrecido un pequeño papel en su próxima película, agradecido por el trabajo del actor catalán, por el que llegó a decir que gracias a él «''era más héroe de lo que es en realidad''». En la escuela le llamaban Red por su pelo cuando era pequeño. Filmografía Como director Ver filmografía completa en Filmografía de Woody Allen Como actor (Sin ser el director). *2000: Company Man (Maestro de espías / Lío en La Habana), (cameo) *2000: Cachitos picantes (Picking up the pieces) *1998: Antz, como la voz de la hormiga Z. (Hormiguitaz / Hormigaz) *1998: Los impostores (The Impostors), (cameo) *1991: Scenes from a mall, Escenas en una galería/ Escenas en un centro comercial. Ésta no fue dirigida por Allen, sino por su amigo Paul Mazursky, que puso su voz también en el psicólogo de Z en Antz *1976: The front (El testaferro /''La tapadera'') *1967: Casino Royale *1965: What's New Pussycat?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pussycat? / ¿Qué tal, Pussycat? Como guionista *1972: Sueños de seductor (Play It Again, Sam) En esta película Woody Allen también actua. *1965: What's New Pussycat?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pussycat? / ¿Qué tal, Pussycat? En esta película Woody Allen también actua. Otras obras Teatro *1969: No te bebas el agua (Don't Drink the Water) ¿? Dios Televisión *1995: The Sunshine Boys (la pareja despareja) *1994: No te bebas el agua *1971: Hombres en Crisis (Men Of Crisis: The Harvey Wellinger Story) Hombres en Crisis: La historia de Harvey Wellinger Libros Allen ha publicado, entre guiones originales de sus películas y novelas, numerosos libros. Entre ellos: * Pura anarquía * Adulterios *''Tres comedias en un acto'' *''Annie Hall'' *''Balas sobre Broadway'' *''Cómo acabar de una vez por todas con la cultura'' *''Cuentos sin plumas'' *''Hannah y sus hermanas'' *''Interiores'' *''La bombilla que flota'' *''Manhattan'' *''Maridos y mujeres'' *''Match point'' *''Misterioso asesinato en Manhattan'' *''No te bebas el agua'' *''Perfiles'' *''Sin plumas'' *''Stardust Memories (Recuerdos)'' *''Sueños de un seductor'' *''Todo lo que usted quiso siempre saber acerca del sexo'' *''Zelig'' Premios Óscar BAFTA Globos de Oro Festival Internacional de Cine de San Sebastián Premios Goya Academia de Películas de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de Estados Unidos Premios Adircae Otros reconocimientos * En 2002 recibió el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes, de la mano del Príncipe de Asturias Don Felipe de Borbón. * En 2003 se inaugura una estatua en su honor en el centro de Oviedo, que lo representa fidedignamente. * En junio de 2007 es investido Doctor Honoris Causa por la Universitat Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona.«Woody Allen será investido honoris causa por la UPF», en El Periódico. TRIVIA * Su actual pareja de Soon Yi Previn con quien lleva 12 años de matrimonio * Vicky Cristina Barcelona es su producción más reciente (2008). * Alan Valtieri (España) Joel Yaman (Venezuela) y Luis Beristain (México) fueron reconocidos oficialmente en Junio del 2008 por el famoso campamento fan analítico de Woody Allen como representantes y exponentes universales de la obra del cineasta. Referencias Enlaces externos * Retrato de Woody Allen por Nicolas Lopez (en francés) * Woody Allen en Cinearchivo.com (español) * Frases de Woody Allen * Filmografía actualizada de Woody Allen * Como acabar de una buena vez por todas con la cultura * Escenarios de su película en Barcelona Categoría:Nacidos en 1935 Categoría:Personas vivas Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Directores de cine judíos Categoría:Autodidactas Categoría:Candidatos al premio Oscar a la mejor dirección Categoría:Candidatos al premio Oscar al mejor actor Categoría:Clarinetistas de jazz de Estados Unidos Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Donostia Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar a la mejor dirección Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar al mejor guión original Categoría:Guionistas de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Premio Príncipe de Asturias de las Artes